


Are You Cold?

by Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove/pseuds/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove
Summary: Secret Santa Discord Prompt #138 “Are you cold?”





	Are You Cold?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakercrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakercrown/gifts).



> For the lovely @theybecameanimagi, because you are my Discord Secret Santa person.
> 
> I’m so sorry if this is shorter than what you were hoping for. I hope you enjoy it though.

The world outside had been covered in darkness again, sleet falling heavily outside Newt’s apartment. Queenie had insisted on sleeping alone, unable to face Tina and Jacob, unable to own up to her mistake. She just wanted time alone, away from the thoughts constantly floating around their heads, every single one of them about her.

Their thoughts were grey with sleep, hazy visions dancing across the color. She paid no mind, pulling her knees closer to her chest, eyes staring out into the night, but never truly seeing it, lost in a place between sleep and alertness. Her fingers had gone numb from the iciness outside. 

Unable to take it any longer, Queenie shoved the blanket off her shoulders. She got up from the couch and walked, through the hallway and into the bedroom where Jacob lay sound asleep, snoring softly.

She took a moment just to look. He was peaceful, serene, almost carefree. She turned to leave again, but bumped into the door, startling Jacob out of his sleep.

They stared at each other for a moment. Queenie could feel her cheeks heating up. She was about to mumble an apology when Jacob spoke.

“Are you cold? You look cold, doll.”

Queenie began to tear up, but she didn’t respond. Despite everything she’d done, he remained loving, caring, never faltering, always worried about her.

He lifted the covers in invitation, and she hesitated only for a moment before crawling in, curling up against his side and closing her eyes. His arms went around her, keeping her close.

They would find a way to be together. They always would.


End file.
